Close your eyes, I'll be there
by loulouloute34
Summary: James plongea la main dans sa poche et se tourna pour regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Il ressortit sa main et tendit son poing fermé devant lui. Lentement, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aurait un impact important sur son futur, il ouvrit le poing. Ébahi, Sirius prit l'objet dans sa main, se demandant ce que James faisait avec.. OS JP/LE fini résumé sadique je sais


Résumé : Ce soir, il y a une petite fille qui pleure au fond de son lit, qui pleure parce qu'elle ne sait plus si elle peut encore faire confiance à celui qu'elle aime et qui sûrement dort tranquillement...  
OS LE/JP, terminé.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter ;)_  
_

J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur des critiques parce que vraiment, j'ai bossé longtemps sur ce texte, mais bon, je sais qu'il est loin d'être parfait ;) Reviewez je vous en supplie, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
Bonne lecture

**Modifié le 6/07/2012 ! **

**Close your eyes, I'll be there...**

_Ferme les yeux, James… Je peux presque t'imaginer dormir… Je ne crois pas que tu penses à moi, mais dors tranquille, ce soir, le monde ne s'effondrera pas. Ce soir, il y a juste une petite fille qui pleure au fond de son lit, qui pleure parce qu'elle ne sait plus si elle peut encore faire confiance à celui qu'elle aime et qui sûrement dort tranquillement… Ce soir elle redevient enfant. D'habitude si sûre d'elle, elle doute. Et ce doute l'empêche de respirer, il l'angoisse… _

James se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le temps de sortir de son lit, d'enfiler un pull par dessus son pyjama et déjà il avait traversé la Salle Commune. Les lunettes de travers, sonné, il poussa la porte du dortoir des filles et rejoignit doucement le lit de Lily. Les vacances de Noël étaient à peine entamées et le dortoir des filles de sixième année était vide.

Il n'y avait que Lily.

Sa respiration saccadée, ses joues mouillées de larmes, donnèrent à James l'intuition qu'il ne s'était pas trompé… Doucement, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Lily, et contempla son visage quelques instants, le cœur serré.

A pas lourds de culpabilité, il contourna le lit de sa petite amie et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord, et laissa son regard arpenter l'horizon. Il était incapable d'offrir à Lily ce qu'elle voulait. Il y avait tant d'autres garçons qui sauraient s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait… Et pourtant, elle l'avait choisi, lui, James, le coureur de jupons. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle le lui avait dit. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à être sincère avec elle. Il l'aimait, oh ça... Il l'aimait depuis longtemps et il l'aimait énormément. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de continuer, il devait l'abandonner. Faire croire à Remus et Sirius qu'il l'avait trompée, mais ne rien lui dire. Ne surtout pas lui faire de mal, pas à elle...

Avec un soupir, il retourna au centre de la pièce et s'approcha du poêle. La flamme le réchauffa un peu, puis il souleva légèrement la couverture de Lily et se blottit contre elle.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle en avait besoin… Il finit par s'endormir, la tête de la jeune fille posée délicatement dans son cou, avec un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres.

Lily entrouvrit les yeux, tentant de s'extirper doucement de son sommeil. Elle se retourna légèrement et se cogna à quelque chose de chaud… Un instant, elle prit peur, puis elle souleva les couvertures et découvrit James, encore tout habillé, dormant à poings fermés. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle laissait ses doigts glisser sur la joue de son petit ami. Il était beau, endormi, les lunettes de travers et l'air si serein … Elle se leva en silence pour ne pas le réveiller, attrapa un jean et une chemise dans la commode, qu'elle laissa sur son lit, et fila prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine et ses cheveux auburn dégoulinant dans son dos, James avait ouvert les yeux. Il la contempla quelques minutes sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, puis laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un bruyant soupir. Lily se retourna en sursaut, puis sourit. Une main autour de sa serviette, elle s'approcha de James, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu es magnifique, Lily, souffla ce dernier. Mais je te déconseille de rester comme ça si tu ne veux pas me donner des idées…

Un léger rire échappa à Lily, qui répondit dans un murmure :

- Et qui te dit que ça n'était pas fait exprès… ?

Sans répondre, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui, la faisant tomber et plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le temps d'une inspiration leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées et ils s'embrassaient longuement.

* * *

Les Maraudeurs étaient allongés dans l'herbe près du lac, et James et Sirius essayaient désespérément de terminer un devoir de Potions. Levant la tête de son parchemin, James lâcha :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Avec Lily.

Aucun des deux autres ne lui répondit, mais ils levèrent les yeux pour le regarder avec insistance.

- Je l'ai... plus ou moins trompée, avoua James.

- Plus ou moins ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par plus ou moins ? Grogna Remus.

- J'ai couché avec Alice.

Le silence pesa sur la révélation de James pendant quelques minutes, puis Sirius explosa :

- James, putain ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être fidèle avec une fille ? Et pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Lily !

Énervé, James lâcha :

- C'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme. C'est pas grave !

Sirius se leva, se planta devant James toujours assis, et le poussa avec force.

- Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ?

James tomba en arrière puis se releva d'un coup, prêt à se battre avec Sirius.

- Patmol, Prongs, ça n'est vraiment pas utile de vous battre pour ça... grogna Remus.

- Oh si c'est utile, marmonna Sirius.

Il se jeta sur James et les deux garçons roulèrent à terre. Ils se seraient probablement tués si Remus n'était pas intervenu, les séparant avec force et tentant de les convaincre de se calmer.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas comme ça que James va changer...

- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il baise avec n'importe qui ! S'écria Sirius. Mais qu'il fasse du mal à Lily, je le laisserai pas faire !

James se tut. Il détestait mentir, surtout à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix...

- Avoue-lui. Tu sais qu'elle te pardonnera, et moi je sais que tu l'aimes. Ne lui mens pas James, chuchota Remus.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans répondre. Même si ses plans étaient tout autres...

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et assise dans le parc, un livre entre les mains, Lily essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture. En vain.

Ses pensées vagabondaient, mais revenaient toujours à leur point de départ.

James Potter.

Il n'avait pas suffi de grand-chose pour que ça démarre entre elle et lui. Un bal d'Halloween, un pari stupide avec Sirius… Et passer la soirée entière avec le prince charmant. Son meilleur ami.

Lily n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait James. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait longtemps détesté, c'était son comportement avec les filles. James Potter était abject. Et pourtant, sous cette façade, le salaud pouvait être absolument adorable. Elle s'était juré de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, mais il est bien connu que les filles ont du mal à tenir leurs promesses…

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit James s'asseoir près d'elle, et baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Depuis quelques jours, elle l'évitait. Il n'était plus le même...

Quand elle estima que ses joues devaient avoir repris leur couleur habituelle, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit, un peu tristement.

Presque sûre de ce qui allait se passer.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Et ça la fit sourire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Lily…

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu sais. Coupa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Lily, je suis désolé. Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir. Ça ne marche pas…

- Je sais. Tu ne sais pas aimer, James. Quelle que soit la fille avec qui tu sors, tu t'en moques. Tu n'as aucun remords à en draguer d'autres, tu ne fais aucun effort... Je pensais qu'avec moi ce serait différent, mais j'ai compris. Tu as raison, ça ne marche pas.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James. Il semblait coupable, et même un peu perdu... La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle reprit.

- Si tu te crois un jour capable de ressentir quelque chose, ne reviens pas me voir. Toi et moi, ça se finira une fois, pas deux.

Elle se leva, attrapa la lanière de son sac et commença à partir.

- Lily, attends !

Elle ne se retourna pas. Il aurait vu les torrents de larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

- Lily, il y a juste une chose que je dois te dire ! Je t'aime, je suis juste incapable de t'aimer comme il faut. Mais je te considèrerai toujours comme…

Ses derniers mots s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

- Ma meilleure amie…

* * *

Sirius caressa doucement les cheveux de Lily, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. En la voyant arriver en larmes, il avait supposé que James lui avait avoué sa tromperie. Mais connaissant James, il préférait vérifier...

- Une bonne fois pour toutes Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? redemanda Sirius.

- Il… m'a… larguée… articula la Gryffondor.

Sirius ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait.

- James a vraiment fait ça ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'en attente d'une quelconque réponse.

- Il l'a fait, lâcha une voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Remus venait d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, et Lily se précipita dans ses bras. Les pupilles du loup-garou, d'habitude si claires, avaient pris une teinte jaune étonnamment effrayante. Triste.

* * *

- Je ne regrette rien, Sirius. Même si Lily en a pour des mois à s'en remettre.

- Tu contournes les difficultés, James. Tu es trop lâche pour lui avouer que tu l'as trompée, alors tu la largues ? Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'honnête !

- Je le croyais aussi, répondit-il faiblement. Si j'étais resté plus longtemps avec elle, elle aurait d'autant plus souffert. Je suis incapable d'être fidèle, Pat. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est lui briser le cœur...

- Et tu le savais, James ! Tu le savais mais tu as quand même essayé ! Tu n'as réussi à rien, sinon à lui faire du mal...

- Sirius, je t'en prie, ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça n'est l'est déjà. J'ai fait du mal à Lily et je m'en veux terriblement. Mais essaie de comprendre.

- Comprendre ? Non James, je ne comprends pas ! Désolé, j'y arrive pas.  
- Sirius, s'il te plait, sois pas si dur avec moi.. Ma lâcheté m'a déjà valu de perdre ma meilleure amie, me laisse pas toi aussi..  
Sirius soupira.  
- Tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas. Je serai toujours là, James. N'empêche que dès fois, j'ai du mal à te suivre, acheva-t-il en secouant la tête.

* * *

_Un an plus tard..._

_Tu sais Lily, ça aurait pu marcher entre nous. Ça pourrait encore. Mais j'ai bien trop peur de te blesser. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je tiens énormément à toi. Elle ne te remplacera jamais... _

_Je voudrais qu'on soit plus proches, toi et moi. Je sais que notre amitié est déjà exceptionnelle, mais je voudrai t'avoir près de moi plus souvent, pouvoir passer ma main dans tes cheveux et sur tes joues sans que ça paraisse ambigu… Cette nuit, je ne dors pas. J'ai froid. J'ai froid à l'intérieur, de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi…_

Lily ouvrit les yeux, tremblante, et tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Elle était si proche de James qu'elle avait toujours su quand le garçon n'allait pas bien. En silence pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades endormies, elle se leva, enfila un pull et sortit du dortoir. Pieds nus, elle traversa la Salle Commune et s'arrêta devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons de septième année, puis commença à monter.

La porte grinça quand elle l'entrouvrit pour se faufiler dans la pièce, et elle vit Remus bouger dans son lit. A pas furtifs, elle contourna le poêle au centre de la pièce et s'avança vers le lit de James, dont elle ouvrit les rideaux. Il dormait, mais se retournait dans tous les sens, et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait l'air.. tourmenté. Elle se blottit contre lui dans son lit et il se calma instantanément.

Au matin, Lily se réveilla blottie contre James, profondément endormi. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller et le regarda donc dormir quelques minutes jusqu'à entendre des grognements dans les lits d'à côté. Aucun des garçons ne fermait ses rideaux, et elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte que Remus et Sirius l'observaient.

- Te laisse pas avoir, Lily, s'il te plait. Va-t-en avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Le ton de Remus était tellement froid que Lily ne se fit pas prier : elle se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller James, et quitta la pièce sans un regard au deux garçons.

Quand James se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Remus était habillé et prêt à partir et Sirius prenait sa douche. C'était demain que certains élèves reprenaient le train pour Londres et retournaient passer les vacances de Noël chez leurs parents. C'était le cas de James, qui avait perdu ses parents mais irait rejoindre ses grands-parents. Depuis un an, James ne supportait plus les vacances.

* * *

Un an… Ça faisait un an que James avait quitté Lily. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, mais grâce à Remus et Sirius, elle s'en était sortie. Elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux garder cette amitié si précieuse qu'elle avait construite avec James, et ils étaient redevenus amis. Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de leur histoire. Jamais non plus ils n'avaient reparlé de leurs sentiments...

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ce matin ? demanda James dans un bâillement.

- Deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard, puis Métamorphose et Sortilèges, avec les Poufsouffle. Grogna Sirius avec peu d'enthousiasme. Je me demande si je devrai pas retourner me coucher…

Lily éclata de rire et pencha son visage vers celui de Sirius. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et hocha la tête.

- Tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie Pat' ! Tu as de la fièvre, je pense pas que ce soit grave mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir…

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Sirius avait disparu.

- Lily, il avait vraiment quelque chose ? demanda James suspicieux.

- Non, mais il râle depuis ce matin, j'avais pas envie de le supporter toute la journée…

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire et Lily sourit, plutôt fière de son coup.

- Bon, on est partis pour deux heures de Potions ? lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Avec un grand éclat de rire, elle vit les mines des deux garçons s'affaisser.

* * *

Une fois tous les élèves assis, Horace Slughorn daigna leur adresser un regard.

- Bien. Je vois que Mr Black ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir en cours ?

- Il est malade, intervint Lily innocemment.

Leur professeur s'attendrit aussitôt et adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille, qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, miss Evans, je voulais vous parler. J'organise une petite soirée dans mes appartements samedi prochain. Je compte sur vous, n'est ce pas ?

Lily haussa les épaules, de manière à signifier qu'elle y réfléchirait. Slughorn n'insista pas, et d'un coup de baguette afficha les instructions de la potion au tableau.

James poussa un long soupir, et commença à sortir ses ingrédients de son sac. Il passa les 5 minutes suivantes à les aligner sur sa table, à les trier par couleur et par forme, s'attirant les coups d'œil amusés de Lily.

Il leva des yeux suppliants vers elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est bon James, je vais la faire cette potion !

- Merci ma Lily, je t'aime tu sais ! s'écria-t-il avec soulagement.

Il regretta assez vite ses paroles. Les yeux émeraude de sa meilleure amie venaient de s'assombrir étrangement… Remus donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de son ami, le traitant mentalement de débile.

James posa sa main sur celle de Lily, qui se figea mais ne retira pas la sienne.

- C'est bon James, pas grave. C'est du passé tout ça.

Il eut comme un sourire mélancolique et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie, lui murmurant :

- Alors, arrête de vivre dans le passé, le présent est bien trop attrayant pour cela. Regarde, est-ce que c'est pas le paradis, toi, moi, un cours de potion et ce bon vieux Slughorn ? Et oui ma Lily, nous vivons dans un rêve ! acheva-t-il avec un grand mouvement du bras.

Lily eut un léger sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent triste. James ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Et Lily ne l'aida pas du tout...

- Tu me manques James, murmura-t-elle. Je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire, mais j'ai dormi avec toi cette nuit. Rem' et Sirius m'ont forcée à partir avant que tu te réveilles...

- Tu as... dormi avec moi ?

Complètement choqué, James se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et il réalisa qu'il avait particulièrement bien dormi cette nuit...

Lily hocha la tête mais coupa James dans ses pensées, qui commençaient à dérailler :

- Mais je ne recommencerai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir resurgir mes sentiments pour toi. Je sais que je suis capable de t'oublier James, mais fais attention à tes mots... Ceux-là sont durs à entendre de ta bouche.

James ne répondit pas avant d'avoir réfléchi.

- Excuse-moi Lily. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'ambigu entre nous, d'accord ? Cela étant, continua-t-il avec malice, cela me rend triste de me dire que je ne partagerai plus mon lit avec une aussi jolie jeune fille...

Lily sourit, franchement cette fois, et se moqua de James en lui disant qu'il aurait sûrement beaucoup de mal à attirer une autre fille dans son lit, ce qui le vexa au plus profond de son amour-propre mais fit beaucoup rire Lily.

* * *

Allongé tranquillement sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Sirius était aux anges. Il venait de rater les heures de cours les plus ennuyeuses de sa semaine et terminait tranquillement sa nuit. Certes, il se sentait un peu seul, mais au moins il était tranquille pour penser.

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il entendait la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et les voix de ses trois meilleurs amis s'approcher. Il poussa un grognement et sentit d'un seul coup son lit s'affaisser sous le poids des deux autres Maraudeurs.

- James, Remus, vous êtes lourds !

Il entendit le rire léger de Lily et ouvrit les yeux.

- On est venus t'apporter les devoirs, ironisa cette dernière. On a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir !

Rien qu'a cette pensée, Sirius grimaça.

- Je crois que ça va aller, pas besoin…

Il remarqua la mine fâchée de James et secoua sa main devant ses yeux.

- Prongs, il se passe quoi ?

Le jeune homme se tut, et continua à bouder.

Remus souffla prudemment :

- Lily vient de lui dire qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais avec lui, et surtout qu'il ne trouverait jamais une autre fille pour partager son lit…

- Quoi ? Ah merde, je te comprends Jamesie, ne plus avoir la magnifique Lily Evans dans son lit, c'est… compatit Sirius. Lily le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, et le garçon éclata de rire.

- Désolé Lilyjolie, pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de James. Sans gêne, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- James, minauda-t-elle, tu m'en veux ?

En guise de réponse, il grogna. Manque de chance, il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Lily… Frôlant l'inceste, il s'empressa de décoller ses yeux, et de regarder Lily.

- Mmh…

- J'ai pas bien entendu…

- Non je t'en veux pas, grogna James, vaincu.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- N'empêche, on ne m'ôtera pas de l'esprit que ces deux là sont un peu plus que des amis, observa-t-il.

Deux regards noirs le fusillèrent, et Lily se dégagea des genoux de James, un peu gênée.

Elle adressa un regard aux trois jeunes hommes, et les força à quitter l'infirmerie pour se rendre en cours. Même entourée de trois Maraudeurs, Lily Evans restait sérieuse !

* * *

James avait dit au revoir à ses amis le matin même, promettant de revenir vite. Il était assis dans le train, seul dans un compartiment vide et se résignait à l'idée de devoir passer les vacances de Noël avec ses grands-parents et avec... elle. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et remit l'alliance autour de son doigt avec dégoût. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas fuir, s'en aller le plus loin possible.. Il y avait déjà pensé et pourtant il était incapable d'abandonner Sirius, Remus... et Lily. Sa petite Lily...  
Il dormit pendant le trajet en train et quand il arriva à la gare de King's Cross, ses grands-parents l'attendaient. Avec Jane.  
S'efforçant de paraître ravi, il serra ses grands-parents dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane, qui lui prit la main pour sortir de la gare.

* * *

_Cette nuit est celle d'un jour spécial… J'ai besoin de toi, les larmes coulent, je ne suis même plus capable de les contrôler… Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand j'ai reçu cette lettre au repas, que Sirius a ri en supposant que c'était encore un admirateur… C'est pour cette raison que je pleurais, tout à l'heure. Mon père et ma mère viennent de dire adieu à ce monde à tout jamais…_

James ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de comprendre. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour relier les indices entre eux : Lily qui pleurait, qui portait un pull qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont elle avait dit qu'il appartenait à son père, Lily qui jouait avec la chaîne autour de son cou, héritage familial...

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi la Lily si enjouée avait disparu le temps d'une après midi… Il hésita à la rejoindre, mais le souvenir de ses larmes à travers ses pensées l'emporta. Il traversa la Salle Commune, presque avec habitude, et monta dans le dortoir des filles. Même avant d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lily ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce.

James avait compris.

Il s'avança vers le lit de sa meilleure amie, et se glissa sous la couverture avec elle. Tout de suite rassurée, elle se blottit contre lui et sa respiration ralentit doucement, revenant peu à peu à un rythme normal. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais James les effaçait à mesure qu'elles venaient. Longtemps il resta éveillé, attendant que Lily s'apaise enfin et s'endorme… Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille, et prit sa main pour la réconforter. Elle la serra et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à tomber enfin de sommeil.

- Lily ? Réveille-toi, il est déjà dix heures...

Si James avait cherché un réveil en douceur, c'était un peu raté... Lily se releva brusquement dans son lit, et prit conscience que les autres filles étaient déjà toutes parties.

- James, ne me dis pas qu'on vient de rater deux heures de cours...

Il ne répondit pas, mais força Lily à se rallonger.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de dormir un peu. Ne m'en veux pas, mais tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air prête à te réveiller ce matin...

- James ! On vient de rater deux heures de cours ! Protesta faiblement la jeune fille.

- Je sais. Mais tu étais trop jolie endormie.

Elle sourit tristement.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le cœur à aller en cours aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Super, moi non plus ! se réjouit James. Bon, bonne nuit alors !

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et sa tête disparut sous les couvertures. Quelques secondes après, on l'entendait déjà ronfler. Lily bâilla et le rejoignit, la tête contre sa poitrine.

* * *

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait dormir comme ça tous les soirs ? Demanda Lily dans un murmure.

- Je ne dis pas non, souffla James à son oreille.

- Je vais pas pouvoir dormir seule pendant un moment, se justifia-t-elle. Après ce qui s'est passé...

James hocha juste la tête. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Lily tout contre le sien et comme elle, aurait voulu la garder avec lui tous les soirs...

A une époque il avait refusé de lui faire du mal, aujourd'hui il refusait de jouer avec elle. On ne pouvait pas avoir une relation aussi ambiguë avec sa meilleure amie, et un beau jour il devrait faire un choix...

* * *

- James ! Lily ! Hurla Sirius en les apercevant. On vous a cherché toute la matinée ! Lily qui manque une matinée de cours, c'est pas normal !

- A moins qu'elle n'aie dormi dans les bras de James... Murmura Remus avec un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière rougit, et James grogna :

- On est juste amis !  
Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, morts de faim.

* * *

En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius et Remus parvinrent enfin à s'isoler.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont vraiment dormi tous les deux ? Demanda Patmol.

- J'en suis presque sûr... James n'était pas dans son lit ce matin.

- Je m'inquiète pour Lily, Rem. Il va lui faire du mal... Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils revivent encore la même histoire !

Remus ne répondit pas. Comme Sirius, il était persuadé que James n'avait pas changé. Et que tout recommencerait.  
Les deux garçons se turent : James et Lily se dirigeaient vers eux.

* * *

Le mois de janvier venait de commencer, et le parc du château était déjà couvert de neige. Seuls quelques élèves s'étaient aventurés à sortir, et parmi eux les Maraudeurs et Lily.

Sirius chuchota à l'oreille de Lily :

- Ils sont de dos Lily, on est obligés de saisir l'occasion. Toi et moi contre James et Remus ?

Le jeune fille sourit malicieusement et tapa dans la main de Sirius. Une seconde après, deux énormes boules de neige atterrissaient sur la tête des deux garçons qui marchaient juste devant. James et Remus se retournèrent brusquement et renchérirent : très vite la bataille devint du corps à corps, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'enfuie en courant, poursuivi par Remus.

Lily et James les regardèrent s'éloigner en riant, puis James se jeta sur Lily et se laissa tomber dans la neige, l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre dans la neige, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement. Troublée, Lily baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue tendrement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau... Lily avait toujours adoré ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux noisette qui brillaient de malice à travers ses lunettes, son petit air innocent et son sourire ravageur... Tout en détaillant James Potter, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily.  
Il l'attira à lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres...

- Juste amis, hein ? Se moqua une voix avec amertume.  
Sirius et Remus étaient debout devant eux, l'air presque... déçu. Honteux, James et Lily se relevèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs deux amis repartirent vers le château sans même leur adresser un regard.

* * *

Entre les attentions amicales de James et l'indifférence totale de Sirius et Remus, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de se retrouver. Elle aimait James, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de revivre une histoire avec lui. Vraiment terrorisée.

Pensive, elle ne vit pas ses deux meilleurs amis entrer dans la Salle Commune et s'asseoir lourdement à côté d'elle. Remus plongea son regard sage dans le sien :

- Lily, ne fais pas ça. On sait tous les deux que tu en as envie mais... James va te faire du mal.

- On en est sûrs, renchérit Sirius. On veut pas que notre petite Lily aie le cœur brisé encore une fois...

- Stop ! S'écria Lily. Vous savez les garçons, on est en septième année, je suis capable de m'occuper de mes histoires toute seule ! Alors au lieu d'essayer de m'empêcher de sortir avec James, occupez-vous de vos affaires !

Se levant d'un bond du canapé, elle sortit de la Salle Commune d'un pas vif.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- Tu crois qu'on a fait une bêtise ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Elle verra bien.

* * *

Ressentant le besoin de se poser au calme, Lily prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle adressa un sourire à Mme Pince, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, et commença à farfouiller dans les rayons. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba sur James ! Le jeune homme était assis à une table et semblait plongé dans sa lecture, aussi bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Lily s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- James Potter à la bibliothèque ! Fit-elle remarquer en riant.

Il leva la tête et la regarda de ses yeux fatigués.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, observa-t-elle.

- A vrai dire non, avoua-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Lily retint un sourire. Cette mauvaise habitude l'énervait depuis toujours, pourtant ce jour-là, avec ses yeux encore endormis et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'ils ne l'étaient à leur habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Elle attrapa la main de James avant qu'il ait pu finir son geste et se moqua gentiment :

- Arrête avec ça. Tu ne pourras pas décoiffer encore plus tes cheveux !

Il arrêta son geste, mais Lily ne lâcha pas sa main.

- J'en ai marre James. Pourquoi on se court après bêtement ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on a une relation qui n'est pas celle de deux meilleurs amis, sans jamais s'avouer ce qu'on ressent ! Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette situation ?

James soupira.

- Non. J'aimerai tellement recommencer, mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne choisis pas...

- James, je sais que tu es capable d'être fidèle, j'ai confiance en toi.. Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, j'en suis sûre.

Une vague hésitation traversa les pensées de James, mais il était fatigué de jouer. Il laissa la jeune fille s'emparer de ses lèvres sans résister...

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure où les hiboux apportaient le courrier, James vit avec surprise un hibou gris se diriger vers lui. Il reconnut sans mal celui de sa grand-mère et attrapa le message avec appréhension.

_James Potter, ne t'avise pas de souiller le nom et l'honneur de ta famille en fréquentant cette jeune femme. Elle n'est pas digne de toi et ta main appartient à Jane. Gare à ce qu'il pourrait t'en coûter, nous voyons tout, nous sommes partout... _

De rage, James brûla le message. Il allait encore devoir leur mentir... On ne lui laisserait donc jamais le choix... ?

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient assis devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Lily s'endormait doucement sur l'épaule de James tandis que les garçons menaient une discussion très animée sur le Quidditch. Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir accepté la relation de James et Lily, qui d'ailleurs se passait plutôt bien. La vie reprenait presque son cours...

James monta se coucher tôt, prétextant d'être fatigué, et Lily ne tarda pas non plus. Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent donc seuls et continuèrent à discuter tranquillement.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, un coup de vent les fit frissonner. La fenêtre était ouverte, et James était assis sur le bord, vêtu simplement d'un t-shirt. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, inquiets, et le rejoignirent. Cependant ils restèrent silencieux, et ce fut James qui parla le premier.

- Vous aviez raison. Lily et moi, ça ne marchera jamais. Je l'aime, là n'est pas la question. Je vais lui faire du mal, elle le sait et elle s'accroche !

- Elle s'accroche ? Le coupa Sirius. James, j'aimerai pouvoir te soutenir tu sais, mais... Elle t'avait oublié et tu es retourné la chercher. C'est toi qui t'accroches, pas Lily.

- Je sais Pat.. Mais j'arrive pas à la laisser tomber.. Je peux pas m'y résoudre ! J'ai envie de changer, je suis sûr que j'en suis capable...

- James, tu l'as trompée ! Je te rappelle que c'est pour ça que tu l'as larguée ! Pas parce que tu ne l'aimais pas, comme elle le croit depuis toujours, pas non plus parce que tu étais incapable de t'occuper d'elle ! Non James, tu l'as quittée parce que tu avais peur qu'elle apprenne ta putain d'infidélité ! S'énerva Sirius.

- James ? Murmura une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais juste voir si tu dormais... Balbutia-t-elle.

- Je...

- J'ai tout entendu, le coupa-t-elle. Ne cherche pas à te justifier, j'en ai marre de t'écouter te trouver des excuses. Tu es le pire connard que j'ai jamais rencontré James ! Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu m'aimes, puis tu pars, tu reviens... Tu te moques de moi depuis le début !  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille mais elle paraissait ne pas s'en rendre compte. James était sur le point de se lever, mais Remus l'en empêcha d'un geste brusque. Il traversa vivement la pièce, passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et la fit sortir de leur chambre.

* * *

_Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être si difficiles ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment impossible de recommencer ? De changer ? Ne pourrai-je plus jamais poser ma main sur ta peau, te serrer dans mes bras ? Je suis fatigué de jouer... _

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que James ruminait, et que Sirius et Remus refusaient de lui parler. Inutile de préciser que Lily le fuyait également.  
Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, tentant de comprendre. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu changer en quelques jours après la mort de ses parents ? A cause de ses grands-parents, il avait dû abandonner Lily et mentir à ses meilleurs amis... Avec amertume, il repensa au jour où il avait rencontré Jane. Sans lui demander son avis, on lui avait juste expliqué que quelques jours plus tard, il se marierait avec elle. Elle était le meilleur parti, d'une noble famille de Sang-Pur, riche..._  
_James s'était longtemps demandé que faire. En parler à Lily, ne pas lui en parler ? Même aux Maraudeurs, il n'avait finalement rien dit. C'était son secret.

Mais il avait dû faire croire à ses meilleurs amis qu'il avait trompé Lily, il avait dû lui faire croire à elle qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et malgré tant de sacrifices, ceux-ci restaient vains. Pour sauver Lily il avait dû la perdre. Mais peu lui importait si elle, sa Lily, était capable de l'oublier et de continuer sa vie.

James, assis comme à son habitude au bord de la fenêtre, entendit à ce moment-là la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. C'étaient Remus et Sirius.

- Il faut que je vous parle.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui.

- Je n'ai pas trompé Lily. Je l'ai toujours aimée. C'est une autre raison qui m'a poussé à la quitter.

James plongea la main dans sa poche et se tourna pour regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Il ressortit sa main et tendit son poing fermé devant lui. Lentement, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aurait un impact important sur son futur, il ouvrit le poing. Ébahi, Sirius prit l'objet dans sa main, se demandant ce que James faisait avec..

- Une alliance ?

- Je suis marié, lâcha James. Il y a un an, quand mes parents sont morts, mes grands-parents ont décidé de s'occuper de mon avenir. Ils m'ont marié sans me demander mon avis, alors que j'étais amoureux de Lily. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je ne voulais surtout pas lui avouer. C'est pour ça que j'ai menti pendant tout ce temps...

- Tu aurais du nous en parler, murmura Sirius.

- Tu aurais du en parler à Lily, corrigea Remus.

- Je sais... J'aurai du tout lui dire, et croyez-moi je supporte très mal de lui mentir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et en levant les yeux il croisa les regards de soutien de ses deux frères. Une ombre de sourire apparut sur son visage. Remus et Sirius étaient là : il se sentait mieux.

* * *

- On doit faire quelque chose Lunard ! Lily doit savoir.

Pensif, Remus mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- On peut pas lui dire. C'est James qui doit le faire.

- Remus, tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fera pas ! Il a trop peur pour elle, il osera jamais. Mais elle doit l'apprendre, par un moyen ou par un autre. Et on est les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

- Non, Sirius. Elle doit l'apprendre de lui ! Par contre, je t'accorde qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir convaincre James de lui dire...

Sirius grogna.

- C'est ça, allons convaincre Cornedrue-tête-de-mule de dire à son grand amour qu'il est marié ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, vraiment !

Remus avoua que ce ne serait pas facile.

- Surtout qu'il faudrait qu'il divorce pour sortir avec Lily, renchérit Patmol. J'espère que tu as un plan génial Moony !

- J'ai pas de plan, avoua le jeune homme. Mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut convaincre James avec de bons arguments..

* * *

En cours de Potions, James se retrouva assis à côté de Lily, qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Compréhensible, après tout... Maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant, il avait envie de tout dire à Lily, qu'elle lui pardonne, il ne voulait pas la perdre... Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si elle était au courant ? Rien.. Non, ça ne changerait rien. Sa vie entière était définie à l'avance, et quoi qu'il fasse Jane serait toujours là, ses grands-parents aussi...A moins qu'il ne renie cette autorité qui pesait sur sa vie..

A la fin du cours, James s'empressa de sortir et accosta Lily dès qu'elle passa la porte. A cette vue, Remus et Sirius se lancèrent un regard du genre « Il n'a même pas eu besoin de nous.. » et sourirent.

- Lily, il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de James sur son bras.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter, cracha-t-elle.

Blessé, il baissa les yeux.

- Moi j'ai des choses à te dire, Lily.

Il la lâcha et tendit sa main gauche devant lui. Il avait pris soin de passer l'alliance autour de son doigt, et Lily la remarqua immédiatement.

- James... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dans sa voix se mêlaient la curiosité, l'inquiétude et surtout, l'appréhension.

- Je suis marié Lily. Ça fait un an que je le cache, par peur de te faire du mal, par refus de me l'avouer et de l'avouer au monde, mais je suis bel et bien marié.

- Comment... ?

- Quand mes parents sont morts, mes grands-parents ont décidé de me marier pour assurer la descendance et le nom des Potter. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Lily.. Je pensais que ça te ferait moins mal de croire à ces mensonges, j'ai pensé que tu m'oublierais plus facilement... Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Malgré elle, malgré mon engagement, c'est toi et toi seule qui es dans mes pensées, et ça ne changera jamais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Lily, mais je tiens vraiment à toi, tu comptes énormément, et je n'aurai pas supporté de devoir te dire ça... Ça fait déjà un an, mais j'ai décidé d'annuler ce stupide mariage. Si tu veux bien me laisser encore une chance, je vais dire à mes grands-parents et à Jane que je suis amoureux, fou amoureux même, et que je refuse de me faire diriger. Je suis majeur et c'est à moi de décider de mon mariage, et qu'importe mon nom de famille, qu'importe leur honneur. Alors je te le demande Lily, est-ce que tu acceptes de me laisser une chance ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué.. Après quelques instants, elle se détacha de lui et, incapable de prononcer un mot, hocha la tête. James leva les yeux et s'approcha d'elle, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa Lily, puis s'écarta pour la regarder.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Et ça la fit sourire.


End file.
